To Be
by Shipperony10
Summary: Clarke and Lexa find each other in the City of Light. This is my first Clexa story. Enjoy.
Disclaimer: I don't own The 100 or Clexa.

Notes: After watching the promo for 3x16, and searching for endless BTS photos for months, my fingers itched to type away at this short little story. There was much that I wanted to write, but it just flowed this way, and I hope I did a good job. Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!

Notes 2: In an unrelated note, if you are following my Castle story, fret not the next chapter is soon upon us.

* * *

Air filled her lungs, and with a start she opened her eyes.

The invading sunlight forced her to close them for a second longer.

Where was she?

Once again, she forced her eyes to cooperate. This time she succeeded in fighting against the impulse to shy away from the brightness of it all.

Lexa was a curious soul by nature, always reaching out for the unknown to expand her own horizon, and that of her people. It was no surprise to her that she felt the need to move and explore her surroundings.

How was any of it real? Buildings- immaculate, unscathed by the bombs, matching photos she encountered in history books. Roads- paved and unbroken. It was as if the bombs never fell, and the world never ended.

But it had. It clearly had. Ton DC, Polis, those were real now. They bared the damage as well as the rebirth as the result of the end of days.

Why was she not there?

In a sudden jolt she remembered the last time she was in Polis. Startled she looked down to search for the bullet wound that had taken her life.

Yet her body was unmarred. No wound, no blood, no sign of the offending object that had pierced her torso and taken her away from Clarke.

Clarke.

A flood of emotions enveloped the once Commander, and she fought a difficult battle to keep the tears at bay.

She instantly wondered what kind of battle Clarke fought at the moment.

It was sure to be a challenging one with everyone against her, even her people. Surely she would fight, she was a strong leader, but it could become a taxing life- the one where you had to defend every action. It seemed terribly wrong to be wandering around the unfamiliar streets of an unknown world while Clarke struggled by herself.

How much she wished she could be by the Sky Commander's side.

Her heart ached for the young woman. It did so when they said goodbye. It did so when they finally allowed their bodies to give in to the warmth they each had to offer. It did so since that night she watched over her with the pauna growling in the distance.

Hearing voices in the distance, the woman shook herself and allowed her feet to carry her in that direction.

Lexa must have walked a long distance, but she felt the voices circling her with no clear direction, and though the buildings moved past her, she feared her journey had no real destination.

That was until a strong impulse to protect Clarke flowed within her.

It was difficult to ignore the feeling that her beloved was in danger. But why now? Why here?

The brunette ran with purpose, though she had no idea where her legs were taking her.

Her brows furrowed with concern, and her body filled with determination before she witnessed her very own saving grace bolt past her in the distance. She halted her sprint in shock.

Clarke?

It had to be her. Nobody else possessed the rays of the sun in her hair. Those waves she knew in any world. That _was_ Clarke.

Lexa changed her course and sped towards where Clarke headed.

The woman swam in her thoughts while the warrior inside raced towards the blonde. She wondered about how, and why, Clarke would be here. Her mind fabricated possible scenarios, and though she admittedly liked and hoped for some, she knew the real reason was likely far less whimsical and pleasing.

Sounds of trampling feet fast approached and echoed in the space between the untarnished buildings.

Any suspicions about the danger Clarke was in were confirmed when Lexa heard the voices come from behind her in great number. She spared a backwards glance at them before she fell further into her confused state. The bodies all wore clothes not unlike the garbs worn before the bombs.

In the crowd, she spotted faces that donned familiar markings. Those of the Trikru, Azgeda, and other clans in her coalition. Questions surfaced again about what it all meant.

Lexa had little time to think about them as she came face to face with some of the oddly clad people charging angrily towards her. Expertly she pulled her swords from her back and began to slice through those that threw punches first. She quickly made her way around the small pack, but realized she had strayed from her original path towards Clarke.

She scanned the area quickly before her eyes fell upon the golden locks once again. This time they bounced around messily as Clarke fought hard against a small group of men and women at the bottom of concrete stairs.

Her heart quickened and her blood boiled at the scene. Fingers tightened around the handles of swords as she swallowed her anger and ran towards them.

Clarke climbed each step in a hurry after a successful kick to the chest sent her latest attacker to the floor, but Lexa knew more were bound to pounce on her. And pounce they did when three more bodies circled the blonde.

Enraged, Lexa caught up with the group and sprung on one of the attackers. Her sword moved smoothly into their body before she pulled the blade out and tossed them aside. She finished off two more with ease and looked around for more foes before she was satisfied no one else would attack them.

Clarke.

The blonde scrambled up the stairs on her knees and weakened arms, barely keeping her body off the ground. Her gasps for air were loud enough for Lexa to hear.

Immediately the Commander moved up the stairs towards the young woman in an attempt to placate the panic that threatened to consume her.

Lexa sheathed her swords and with a gentle hand touched the blonde's shoulder as she knelt beside her still crawling body.

Clarke let out a bellowing warning in her raspy voice before a shake wracked her body. Fear- Lexa determined.

Her heart broke when she realized the Sky Commander had yet to look back and up at her as she continued to struggle up each step. She had no desire to look back at a possible attacker. So the brunette did the only thing she could do and whispered her name before she hushed her softly.

Repeatedly she attempted to pacify Clarke with her voice and soft touches, but the young woman continued to fight her off.

Eventually Lexa had no other option but to force the other woman to look at her. Slowly she enveloped the blonde in her embrace and repeated her name over and over into the golden strands of hair.

Promising her safety, and rocking her back and forth, Lexa hoped it would be enough for Clarke to understand that she was safe.

Voices were still heard in the background. Clarke's short gasps were both felt and received as she hugged her tightly. But the Commander only wished to hear one thing.

The sound of her voice when she said her name, the uncertainty with which it was mouthed, a half-question, brought tears to the brunette's eyes.

It did not take long then for Clarke to gaze into the green eyes she had missed so much. The very same ones she had stared into when she was the happiest she could have ever been. And sadly, the same ones she had closed herself when they were devoid of life.

Those green eyes were unmistakable. Not a single other person to cross her path had ever looked upon her with such understanding, such respect and admiration. With such love. There was only one set of eyes in her life that matched those, and they belonged to Lexa.

She whispered her name once again, this time certain that it was she who held her close. When the brunette nodded down at her with glistening eyes, Clarke allowed her own tears to drop from her eyes before she buried her face in Lexa's neck. Her hands fisted into the fabric of her cloak.

There were questions that still lingered. Some they might never truly find answers for.

Yet in the expanse of the minutes and seconds they now shared, they were completely satisfied with waiting a bit longer for the explanations.

Because for now, they both existed in the same world and that was enough for the women to cling to.

It only mattered that they were both safe in the warmth of their embrace, and they whispered it to each other in assurance.

 **...**

 **Oh these two, they did a number on my I tell you. I fell hard guys. I hate that it was taken from us so soon. Bittersweet finale coming next week. Oh the feels. Who's with me?**


End file.
